Random Paths
by agentpippin
Summary: Dangit, I hate summaries. Well, just a short lil ficlet: what if Dana Scully had never been assigned to the X-Files?


The regular disclaimer stuff: I am an almost pathetically obsessed X-Phile, and as such I do not own   
any of the characters and am not associated with any of them. They're all copyrighted to whoever   
copyrighted them first. Don't sue.  
  
xXxXxXxXx  
  
Dana Scully strode purposefully through the halls of FBI headquarters. She glanced at her watch,   
avoiding people pushing carts piled with papers, men and women in black suits having loud   
discussions, assistants calling across the narrow halls that somebody had a telephone call. The   
smell of stuffy, recycled air was prominent in this particular building, and Scully found herself   
wishing she could take a walk outside. She shook her head, stopping at a door marked "S. Blevins".   
Pushing the door open, she stepped inside.   
Her immediate impression was the fresher scent of the air. Glancing quickly around, she noticed an   
open window gracing the wall. Thank god for that, she thought wryly, as she stepped forward to   
address the man sitting at the desk against the far wall.   
"Agent Scully!" the man greeted. He was grey-haired and grey-eyed, and he rose stiffly from the   
desk to acknowledge Scully's entrance. He motioned to a single chair placed in front of the desk.  
"Please, sit down." Scully did so, offering a small smile. As she settled in the hard chair, she   
became aware of another man in the room, lurking, almost imperceptible, in the shadow of the   
large filing cabinet. He seemed dispassionate about her arrival, and Scully did not recognize him.   
She turned her attention back to the matter at hand as the grey-haired occupant of the desk spoke.   
"You are a graduate of Virginia medical school, Agent Scully, correct?" he asked in an even tone   
of voice.   
Scully nodded. "That's correct, Mr. Blevins."  
"Are you familiar with an Agent Robins?" Blevins asked crisply.  
"Agent Robins..." Scully searched her memory. "No sir, I'm afraid not," she said. Blevins'   
expression did not change. "He is employed in the medical sector of our department."   
Scully was intrigued. What did they want her for? Blevins started reeling off this Agent Robins'   
various stats and commendations. When he had finished, he looked directly at Scully. "Agent Robins  
and his co-workers have submitted several requests for another pair of hands on the research team,   
Scully. Since you have been working here for - two years now?" Scully nodded. "I told Agent Robin   
you might be interested."  
"You want me to help on the medical research team?" Scully asked, amused. It was the job she had   
applied for upon graduating from medical school.   
The grey eyes rested on her. "That's right."  
Scully drew herself up. "Well sir, I'd be glad to help out in any way I could," she told him.   
Blevins actually smiled. "Very good, Agent Scully. I'd be glad to have you on the team."   
They both stood, and Blevins offered her his hand. She took it and smiled. "Thank you, Mr.   
Blevins."  
"No, thank you, Agent Scully," he said. She turned to the man still standing silently beside the   
filing cabinet, nodded, and left.  
Well, Scully thought, closing the door behind her. This is unexpected. Her lungs filling once   
again with the musty air of the building hallways, Scully walked quickly, winding her way through   
the halls, dodging people. She had the elevator in sight when somebody appeared in her peripheral  
vision, stepping out from an adjacent hallway.  
Scully didn't register the man in time to stop a collision. She bumped into a black suit, black   
tie, a couple of files under his arm. "Sorry," she gasped.   
"No, excuse me," the man said, catching her arm to steady her. "Are you okay?"  
"Fine," Scully mumbled, straightening herself out. She was about to turn away when she caught   
sight of the nametag pinned loosely on his jacket.   
"Agent Mulder," she greeted, now recognizing the familiar face under the mop of brown hair, one   
she remembered from the academy. Fox Mulder. "Long time no see."  
"Agent Scully," he acknowledged. "I hear you've been assigned to the medical research team."   
"Yes," Scully agreed. "What about you?"  
"Oh... I'm working in a different department. Paranormal activity."  
"Paranormal activity?" Scully was confused. "You mean... like the Loch Ness Monster or something?"  
"No," he said shortly. "Extraterrestrial investigations."   
"Oh." Scully wasn't quite sure what to say about this. Alien abductions weren't exactly her   
specialty. "Well, glad to know you're out and about."  
"You too," he said, quirking a smile. "Well, gotta run. Report's due." He indicated the files he   
was carrying.  
"See you," Scully said, heading for the elevator.  
As she thumbed the "Parking" button on the elevator panel, she frowned. Extraterrestrial   
investigations? Not my thing, she decided, and headed out the door to her waiting car. 


End file.
